For example, an endless power transmission chain for use in a power transmission system such as an automotive pulley type continuously variable transmission (CVT) or the like has a plurality of link plates which are stacked in a lateral width direction of the chain and pins which connect the link plates together (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-97844). Power is transmitted through engagement between both end faces of the pins and pairs of sheave surfaces of pulleys.